Sunlight Isles
Islands The Sunlght Isles are a collection of grassy island-countries that are very different from other countries. Instead of having cities and towns, they have lands and areas. Here are some facts about the Sunlight Isles: * Almost all of them are each 2.3km long, with Sunland 1 being 3.9kmlong instead. * Its population is around 4000 Doggies. * Most of the time it's mild and windy, The average Winter temperature is 5 degrees Celsius, and the average Summer temperature is 21 degrees Celsius. * The flag are a different colour for each country, with the country's island number on it. The number is in front of the country's symbol (the example is Sunland 4's flag). * Something/a Doggie that comes from this country is a Sunny, or Sunsh. * The countries are so small that there are only 1 of each special building in a country. Exceptions are houses (obviously!), shops, schools and area halls. Countries Sunland 1 Jucan: This land's areas are Gullo, Kamen and Fesca. Razo: On this land, the areas are Yumolu, Suzeni and Hak. Spale: The land of Spale's areas are called Adken, Meedin and Tappa. Sunland 2 Jopnum: On this land, the areas are called Tebo and Obet. Hyn: This land's areas are called Tupi and Dupacatem. Sunland 3 Drakal: The land of Drakal's areas are Gyun and Seseka. Chol: Chol's areas are Fuzzle and Gunpe. Sunland 4 Tyn: Tyn's areas are called Julma and Zuzun. Asre: This land's areas are Rasdoo and Elerti. Sunland 5 Likoa: The land of Likoa's areas are Certran and Ojo. Quepp: This land's areas are Axian and Downa. Sunland 6 Imeno: Imeno's areas are Minnadock and Klatt. Nerad: The land of Nerad's areas are called Haw and Locherm. Sunland 7 Raterx: Raterx's areas are called Junyem and Likkapa Bilcho: The areas in Bilcho are called Ri and Gelmia. Sunland 8 Grasha: Grasha's areas are Cawdu and Jonke. Yeree: The areas in Yeree are Faplim and Milpa. National Laws # Never vandalize things that don't belong to you. (this isn't considered good anywhere, but it can put you in jail in this part of Doggietopia) # You must eat all solid food with Pickers (they're like tongs, but sticks instead of metal), and liquid food (not drinks) with a Dipper (a very small bowl that is rubbery with a handle, like a tiny ladle) # You must go to sleep by 11pm. # On special days, you must dress appropriately. Famous Places The Tunnel of Gena: This is a gigantic underground tunnel that stretches from Jucan to Hyn. It is Doggietopia's longest tunnel. It is named after Gena Labrador, a Labrador Retriever who invented amazing Doggietopian things, such as Phones, Pods, and protection devices for all sorts of things like homes and secret stuff. Asre Tower: This tower in Asre is Doggietopia's tallest tower, made from iron and gold! It is 632 metres tall, and Doggies can take a lift up to 4 different levels with windows, souvenir shops and cafés! They can even go right up to the top in the the lift (don't worry, it has glass to protect them) and see the amazing view from hundreds of feet in the air. Lava Museum: In Raterx there is a gigantic building where lava is displayed in see-through damage-proof material. All kinds of lava is shown, such as coloured lava (including rainbow lava!), scented lava (sniffable through the small hole on top) and lava statues! The secret to how they do it is only known by the workers there. There's even a café where all the food is lava themed. National Anthem 'Sunlight Isles, Sunlight Isles, All the Doggies here are cool! Sunlight Isles, Sunlight Isles, All the Doggies here just rule! It's a happy life in this region of Doggietopia, Sadness can be rare over here, we can make anyone happier!'Category:Countries